Rune Factory Frontier: Kylar
by Crimsonsheart
Summary: This is a Rune Factory Frontier spin-off, there are a lot of similarities and a lot of differences (May change the title of the story when I think of a better title. )


Rune Factory Frontier: Kylar

Prologue

I rose from the small hospital bed and a pain shot through my head. I touched it with my hand and felt cloth, I knew I was bandaged. I saw a glass of water on the side table, grabbed it and drank the lukewarm water slowly. I stood slowly from the bed, looking across the room to a small mirror hanging on the wall and went to it. My blue eyes saw a stained red bandage wrapped around my head and brown hair. My skin was pale. I glanced down and saw that I was wearing a hospital gown, I slipped it off, apparently that was the only thing I was wearing.

I looked around the room for my clothes and spotted a out of the wall closet and walked it. Strange clothing was inside when I opened the doors to the closet. I pulled out the blue shirt, pants, and boxers first. They seemed to be my size so I put them on and they fit, there's a shocker. Next was brown leather armor that was almost cloak like, a belt, and weird gloves. I put them on the best that I could and grabbed my socks and shoes and slipped them on before walking out the door to my room.

Outside was a short hallway, a few rooms on each side and an exit. I went to it. I opened the door and cold rain was pouring down during the night. I stepped out into it and began to walk, I heard soft crunches beneath my shoes with ever step, my clothes got wet, and my teeth chattered.

I didn't know where I was going and it wasn't long before I couldn't go on.

I fell to my knee's and as I was collapsing a girl was standing in front of me.

The next day I opened my eyes and I was laying in a different bed, I remembered collapsing and being in the hospital but nothing before that.

I turned my head slowly to the left and saw my rescuer changing her clothes. Her blonde hair fell down a little past her waist. Her ass made me blush as she bent over to pick up her underwear. I blushed deeper as I glimpsed her sweet spot. She then picked up her blue and white dress and I saw a bit of her breasts as she pulled the dress over her arms and down her body. She pulled her long hair out from underneath the dress and slipped on her shoes. Then she turned around.

My face was hot with flush and my mouth was hanging wide open. My face was just frozen and I couldn't even try to make it look like I hadn't just watched everything she just did. She looked at me, "Would you like some waffles?" she asked, a smile on her face like she was oblivious to my obvious actions.

"S-sure," I said and gave a smile as I relaxed a little.

"Okay," then she walked out of the room.

I laid in her bed for a few more minutes letting my morning and maybe not so much morning erection calm down. By the time I smelt her waffles in the other room it was gone and finally stood up when I heard her come back into the room.

She walked over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room to the round kitchen table, she had a small bead of sweat fall down her neck from standing over the stove.

On the table, waffles, syrup, butter, pecans and cherries were out.

I grabbed a waffle, syrup, butter and pecans and ate my breakfast as she and I made small talk.

"So what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name? It's Mist, what's yours?" she said as she cut into her waffle.

"I don't know my name. Or really anything for that matter." I said as looked down at the pancake frowning and let out a sigh.

"So you have amnesia?"

"Suppose so."

"Well how about I call you... Raguna?"

I gave her a strange look, "No." I said almost accusing.

"Well then what would you like to be called?" she asked.

I thought about if for a moment, "... Kylar."

"That's an interesting name, wish I would have thought of it." she said and gave a puffy look. Her blue eyes staring into me.

I smiled at her and finished eating as we went on talking.

Weeks went on like this, I was lucky that she let me stay here, even if she did make me aroused every morning and night.

I don't remember my past. I don't really know my real name, or my family, or where I lived, what I had done, or what I do.

Though I spent a few weeks with Mist she suddenly disappeared one day without a saying a single word to anyone. The very next day I left the town behind to search for her.


End file.
